DARWIN (RS)
Darwin RS Darwin is a good fighter his DEFENCE IS very good and his hitting is good he has ok walking and running but his fighting is very good his full helper is 567 and he win most of his fights but he still cannot beat Germany and rob he could beat England twice 1 of them is very strong by 194 helper and england had only 398 and the second one was by 2 helper and in the fights England was trying but he just couldn't do it and he wins with people his level like robin is very near him in tier b ranking and his helper is 497 and Darwin beaten him 5 times the strongest one was by 32 helper. Muscle man helper is 123 helper altogether and he lost with Darwin by 541 helper. Darwin was quite weak with the extremely strong fighters like Germany and Rob and England. Darwin can do so much damage it is more than you imagine it is just crazy 1 punch of his is allot. his jumping is very good better then other he has the best jumping in the game. he does not really have to improve his fighting the only thing he has to do maybe to be in A tier is his timing sometimes he hits to early or too late. When he hits to early or late the fighter gets and advantage to hit so quickly only if they are quick not slow. Sometimes when Darwin does something wrong in his fight he can fight back quite easily only if he is able to cope with it. 1 punch does 3 helper down but with Rob it does 1.5 helper down and Germany 1 helper down and with England 2.89 helper down but with muscle man it does 8 helper down. A drop kick does 4 helper down but with Rob it does 3 damage ,England 3.99 damage and Germany 2.32 damage. One of Darwin's kick is kicking them continuously 6 seconds it does 5 damage to most of the fighters England 4 damage Rob 3.7 damage and Germany 2.56 damage. Muscle man 15 damage. When he punches them twice it does 4 damage to England 2.5 and Rob 1.3 and Germany 0.6 and muscle man 10 damage. One of robs punch does 4 damage to Darwin Germany 3 damage England 1 damage and that punch is a weak punch. Darwin has many other thing like one of them he hit them on the nose with his head it does 6 damage to England it does 5 damage Rob 4.8 damage Germany 3.5 damage. When Germany headbutts him hardly it does 15 damage Rob 14 damage England 14.5 damage muscle man's does 0.5 damage to Darwin. A normal punch from Rob does 4 damage and England 3.5 damage Germany 3.79 damage. When baron Corbin kicks him 4 times it does 1.31 damage. Darwin Is not a low fighter he is a very high fighter. Darwin can crush baron Corbin easily. Darwin is rank 35 . Darwin always trys his hardest to win his fights he never gives up. He is not scared to fight Germany Rob and England. He was able to beat England so he must be a very good fighter. But there is already more evidence to suggest that he is a master fighter. Baron Corbin is nearly in tier C that is the opposite of Darwin he is nearly in tier a. Darwin is one of the top fighters out all the fighter. Darwin's frame data is very good and his air speed is ok. his jumping is good he can jump very high. his weight is a middle weight. Darwin has average recovery. he has and ok combo starter but more on the bad side. he has an arrow. he has some hit that get him out of combos. air acceleration is bad. Darwin has bad friction. his gravity is good . he falls back on the ground extremely quickly a scale of 10 it would be 9.6 out of 10. he isnot that big. his range in his attack is so bad. he is not even near vulnerable. his susceptibility to combo is so bad . his edge garding is so poor. his approaching is good. he is very bad at punishing attack. his weakness is speed and his punishing he cannot punish attack his edge gardin these are the main reasons he sometimes does the worst ever anybofy could. ranking Tier a rank 31 Tier A rank 30 Tier a rank 29 he is doing very good so far he had 3 fights before this update and won them Tier A he had 63 fights and won 39 and lost 25 Tier a rank 20 tier A he had 47 fights and won 29 and lost 18 tier a rank 17 Darwin had 63 fights won 42 and lost 21 tier a rank 13 dariwn had 14 fights won 14 lost 0 tier a rank 10